


Wet Dreams

by Malami



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malami/pseuds/Malami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adebisi and Kenny are getting their steam on as well as working some off :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting and wanting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, to be exact it's four or five years old. I keep on going back to it to change things. Even though the old version has gotten its own share of nice reviews over at "Wonderful world of makebelieve" I wasn't that happy with how it was written. I'll give it the ultimate facelift to be posted here :)
> 
> And oh...Be patient with me, as I am currently beta-less :) That will change in time. But you're welcome to give it a read anyway. Grammar-nazi's beware.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adebisi's watching Wangler taking a shower, and inevitably plans are forming in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, to be exact it's four or five years old haha. I keep on going back to it to change things. Even though the old version gas gotten its own share of wonderful reviews over at "Wonderful world of makebelieve" I wasn't that happy with how it was written. I'll give it the ultimate facelift to be posted here :)
> 
> And oh...Be patient with me, as I am currently beta-less :) That will change in time. But you're welcome to give it a read anyway. Grammar-nazi's beware.

Watching Wangler taking a shower had become one of his new favorite things to do to kill some time.

Damn that body of his. Adebisi Iooked around, standing like that might look suspisous, especially after the rape of Peter Schibetta.

He opened the door to the showers, making sure to make as little noice as possible.

Sneaking as quietly as only he could towards his target. His smile grew wider with antnicipation as he got closer and closer.

The toothpick moved to the other side of Adebisi's mouth as he watched the boy in silence.

To his surprise, Kenny didn’t notice his precence like he usually did. He was always on the alert, especially when he knew that Adebisi was prowling about. Adebisi's smile broadened to the point where he showed teeth as he tried to not clap his hands together in anticipation and ruin the surprise he had in store for the jumpy teenager. Just as he had predicted, Kenny was going to be in need of another fix right about now. Actually as he took in the state of him it was long overdue. He unclenched his right hand and with no sound he managed to open the tiny bag, laying out a messy line of beautiful white on the topside of his fist. This was going to be fun, he thought as he licked some of the good stuff off before taking another step towards an oblivious Kenny.


	2. Drugs, mouth-offs and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's struggling with withdrawal, Adebisi shows up just in time. Another less welcome man makes an apperance.

He was standing in the shower, feeling utterly defeated. He was having a serious set back with the drugs. The feeling of the warm water splashing against his body relaxed him even though it wasn't nearly enough to take all of the edge off, he let out a sigh of relief at what little he could get.

It had been a pretty hard days of work. Mopping God knows how much, including working in the kitchen cause O'Reilly’s was sick.

Fuckin Adebisi...He ripped his book in pieces. And for what? To prove a point? 

Kenny’s drug use only got more intense after that. At least learning how to read kept him focused on just that, to not think so much about when and where his next fix would be, or how fucked up he would get.

As much as Kenny hated him sometimes, he also was very aware of the fact that without Adebisi, he wouldn’t have made it through his first month in Oz. He protected him, made sure nobody messed with him. Well, nobody but him, that was.

He was so freakin hard to figure out. But maybe that was what made him interesting in the end? That he wasn't like all the other numbskulls in this place. When Adebisi wasn't having a bad trip or jonsing for drugs, he was fun to be around, never a dull moment.

His unpredictability probably was what made Adebisi, Adebisi. Fuck this shit, he let his thoughts blend into nothingness together with the soap down the drain. He was desperate to snort something, at this stage he couldn’t care less of what it was.

The same feeling he felt so many times before came over him. Heart beating faster, and if he wasn't under the shower he would probably break out a sweat, eyes would be a bit blurry, hands shaking, the whole world would slowly but surely come crashing down around him.

Right on point he rested his trembling hands against the tiled shower wall, with his head down.

Letting the warm water pat his back he tried his best to relax somewhat, but failed. He couldn’t remember the last time his need for drugs was this intense. He felt his knees give in under him, but before his knees met the floor, two large hands curled around his waist, keeping him on his feet. His back supported with a larger than life upper-body. An already prepared dose of "tits" was held before his nose. Adebisi’s chuckle tickled his left ear.

'Breathe in, littlebrotha.'

And boy did he snort, everything offered went straight up his nose, coating his bloodstream not caring about what it was.

Adebisi had never been as welcome, Kenny felt he would do almost anything out of pure gratitude.

They stood like that for a little over a minute in silence before his hands took a firmer grip around Kenny’s waist. 'You good and high, little Kenny?'

It felt too good, he couldn’t bring himself to answer, he just leaned back.

Regaining his composure after a while he hissed through clenched teeth: 'Adebisi what the fuck. Can’t you say hi in a normal way? Gotta sneak up on me like that?'

'Otherwise you would cover yourself up with that towel of yours.'

'Probably.' He took the shower next to Kenny’s, looked at him and smiled. 'Stop it. Just shower man.'

'What? I'm showering.'

'Well, stop fucking staring.'

'Not staring. Are we feeling paranoid already?' Adebisi smiled knowlingly at him earning a scowl from Kenny who tried to focus his attention elsewhere.

The door suddenly flew up and Schillinger came in, wrinkled his nose when he saw the other occupants of the shower-room. 'Oh, and here I was under the impression that taking a shower was supposed to get me clean. Can't do that in here.'

Kenny bit his bottom lip, knowing starting something with Schillinger was always a bad idea. The piece of shit nazi flashed a toothy smile their way, rest of his face in mock curiousity as he tilted his head when there was no reaction. 'Did I interrupt something? Were you two cuddeling?'

'What's your god damn problem, Hitler-Wannabe?'

'Kenny, no...' Adebisi said in a deep voice that Kenny had learned over time not to disobey.

'If you want to survive in here, take my advice. Listen carefully now. I'm only saying this once,' Kenny rolled his eyes, making Schillinger sigh. "Well, are you listening?' The angry look answered his question.

'You’re not 18 yet, so don’t try to act like you’re a grown man. Sooner or later that will get you in trouble, Beecher kind of trouble, body guard or not. Other inmates are fed up with your attitude and it's only a matter of time before they put you back in your place so to speak.'

'Gee, thanks for the heads up, old man.'

'One more advice that’s more important for your survival, don't piss me off.'

'You fuckin' started it!'

Schillinger shook his head and continued in a sing-songy voice: 'Temper, temper.'

Kenny took a few steps towards him but got stopped by a hand against his chest, holding him back.

"I won't tell you twice!" Adebisi barked out. 'He's just a nazi-bastard, why do you care what he has to say?'

Kenny bit his lower lip again, hard. He faced the wall, not too keen on having the nazi in his line of vision.

'I might have started this, yeah. What of it? You’re still pissing me off.'

'What the fuck is your problem, Santa? If you don’t want to hit the showers, get the fuck out.'

'You’re getting on my nerves too, white boy. Shower or get out,' Adebisi drawled lazily. He 'tsked' before turning back to face Kenny.

'What's the matter? Can't stand the pressure between your legs, king of Africa?' Schillinger replied with a smirk. He took the shower that was as far away from them that he possibly could.

Adebisi's hand rested on Kenny’s shoulder. 'Don't say a word.'

Adebisi earned himself a look of surprise before Kenny shook his hand away. 'Aren't you done showering anyway?'

'No, not done.' Kenny shook his head, took his towel around his waist and started to walk towards the door. 'Stay.'

Kenny turned and looked at him with an open mouth. 'What am I, a dog?' Taking in the look Adebisi was currently giving him, he shrugged his shoulders, and got back in there. 'Fair enough, you got me the best high I had in ages. For company then.'

After a good solid five minutes Kenny started to get restless. Patience wasn’t his greatest strength last time he checked. Finally losing it, he burst out: 'Can't you hurry up? For fuck sake, you're like my girl! Pick up the speed already."

'I'll give you extra if you stay. A good long high, littlebrotha.'

Back in his corner Schillinger mumbled something that sounded a bit like 'fucking junkies’, and earned himself a look from them both.

Noticing he was the center of their attention, his smile grew wide: 'Isn't it obvious what he wants, little nigger? The big nigger want's to fuck you. If you look between his legs you will see that it's standing up.'

"That’s it!" Kenny walked towards him but Adebisi's hand gripped his arms and ssuddenly had him firmly against the wall.

'What did I tell you?'

Schillinger kept smiling as he turned the shower off. 'It's up to you there, boy. Don't want to get a dick shoved up your ass, you better leave.'

'Fuck you.'

He smiled one last time and walked out.

Adebisi wasted little time as he looked Kenny up and down, the younger frowned. 

'Why you lookin' at me like that for?'

'Take your towel off.'

'What for? I'm done showering.'

'Like I said, I'm not done yet.'

'But why do I have to shower just cause you’re not ready?'

'Take your towel off, Kenny.'

Adebisi bent down to pic something up from the floor, looked at it for a while and smiled at him.

Kenny's eyes grew wide as his drugged up mind realized what was held before his eyes. A razorblade...Couldn't people keep their stuff to themselves?!

Kenny sighed and did as told as he slowly made his way towards him.

'Good boy.' Adebisi had that grin that never failed to make a shiver run down Kenny's spine. You never knew what you were going to get with that smile.

When Kenny saw him full frontal, he grimased as it was quite clear to him what the big brute had in mind. 'Shit, you really are hard.' Adebisi just chuckled.

Kenny fought the panic he felt, but lost. 'Later, Adebisi.' Kenny was at the door in a matter of seconds, half way out of there he got dragged back in again.

Adebisi soon had Kenny back up against the wall, he felt his heart beating faster when taking in the pissed off expression on the other man's face.

'You leave, when I say you can leave. You know that.' Then Kenny felt his towel leaving his lower body. 'Not going to hurt you.'

'Yeah right!' Adebisi’s made sure hus face was very close, that his warm breath brushed past Kenny’s cheek.


	3. No thoughts, no worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's confused, Adebisi makes things clear for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not that fond of POV changes in the middle of chapters but these one's where ridiculously short so I let them team up instead :)

Kenny tried to avoid him as best as he could. But he soon realized it was pointless.

Kenny told himself over and over that he should calm down, and think rationally about all this, cause strange thoughts made themselves known into his mind.

He was no a fag, but those fuckers took conjugals away. He got needs like everone else in this sorry excuse for a prison.

There was something about Adebisi. Was it his size? His total craziness that made things that much more thrilling for him? Kenny didn’t know.

What he did know was that the complete panic he had felt, faded away slowly. As scary as Adebisi could be, he also provided safety.

So instead of fighting, he pressed his body against Adebisi who smiled against his neck.

'You want this littlebrotha'?' 

The surprise was evident in his tone, as Kenny turned the shower back on.  
"Yes."

With that, Adebisi threw the razorblade away, which made Kenny’s eyebrows frown. How could Adebisi be so sure that he wasn’t just saying that to be able to get out?

He got the answer to his confusion farely quickly as Adebisi whispered in his ear: 'I can pick that razorblade up and slit your throat before you even get to it. I won't hesitate to use it should things not go the way I want them to.'

'Overreacting much? Dude, don’t threat me, it’s not like I’m fighting you.'

Smiling, he moved the toothpick in his mouth as he was tracing Kenny’s lips with his thumb. Slightly parting them in amusement as the confusion was clear on his face. 'No, you’re not figuring me. Not really.'

'What if somebody comes in here?'

'Don't worry about that. I'm covering you, from outside they can't even tell that you’re here.'

'Gee, thanks, Adebisi.' Kenny knew he was right though. It still made the hair on his arms stand on end. He was calm, but that had to do with the drugs more than anything. Adebisi would cover him, but the movement of his body would quickly give it all away. After all, he wasn't as crazy as to dry-hump a wall, cause that's what it would look like. It would draw attention for sure.

Being pushed harder up against the tiled wall startled him back to reality. 'Lost in your thoughts? Tell me, what were you thinking about, Kenny?'

'You won't be able to hide what we're doing, you know.'

'Don't worry your pretty little self with that. I know what I'm doing. It's not the first time I've done this in here.'

'That just makes me feel really special, Adebisi. Fuck you!'

'Oh, but you are special. Never doubt that. I've always liked you.' With that, he licked Kenny's cheek, making the boy inhale sharply. 'Yes, Kenny, you just leave all the worries to me. I'll take care of you. All you have to do is show how grateful you are cause I got you high.' One of Adebisi's manic chuckles followed as Kenny's need to control the situation left him.

 

Adebisi's POV

His mind was stubborn about taking him back to that first day, when he realized that he was the one to be Kenny's sponsor. Remembering it like it was yesterday, he'd been in fantasy land.

He'd always considered Kenny cute, and at the same time he had a natural sexiness about him that made him look a bit older than he actually was. Adebisi had thought about what it would be like, having him as his prag.

Hormons exploding all the time, he would make an excellent victim, no doubt. But when time went he realized that he'd rather have Kenny wanting it. He had a feeling it would be all worth the wait.

So Adebisi settled on just making Kenny uncomfortable instead. Sometimes it was just words he used. Sometimes there was teasing touches, along with a threat that he should watch his back. That always made Kenny twitchy. Just for the fun of it.

Adebisi surprised himself at how much touching Kenny for real was affecting him.

He didn't know why it was apparently such a big deal, but feeling his skin under his palms felt nothing short of amazing. His big hands kept on exploring the smaller boy’s body, trying to touch as much as he could. After all, he had wanted this since the first time he saw him.

Kenny tried to avoid him as best as he could. But he soon realized it was pointless.

Hesitating hands moving lightly over his skin, at the same time as Adebisi watched with growing facination. He just wasn't used to having sex with guys like Kenny. He couldn't quite put his fingers on what made Kenny so different than the rest of the pragboys he went through in here each and every week. He would be so very perfect in the role, submissive to him at the same time that he had attidude.

But he knew right away that his addictive personality would crave this in the future. They hadn't even gotten to the heavy stuff yet. But he knew right then and there that he was hopelessly hooked.

Adebisi pressed him harder against the wall, which made Kenny smile.

"There you are, didn't recognize you being all soft."

"I promise, you'll recognize me from now on. Turn around."

"Why?"

"Don't mind why, just do it."

Kenny did as he was told as Adebisi ran his hands over his back a couple of times before he considered he'd admired him enough for the time being. Leaving to retrieve some of the lube that he had placed next to the wall a bit away from them, smiling as he took in Kenny's hesitant expression. He lubed up two of his fingers, and moments later they were inside Kenny, slowly stretching him.

'What the fuck, man! A little warning would be nice!'

'Quiet... You should thank me for preparing you, you little brat.'

Kenny couldn't help his smile, since he heard in Adebisi's voice that he was joking. 'My dick would split you in two.'

'Oh, please, don't flatter yourself.'

Adebisi laughed out loud, 'You'll never learn, will you, little Kenny. This is the good way."


	4. Sometimes a wall can come in handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get their steam on and work some off :)

His hands gripped Kenny's hips as the breathing got heavier. Pulling out his fingers, he replaced them with something much bigger, which made Kenny tense up. 'I think you're ready for me now, Kenny. What do you think?'

'How the fuck can somebody be ready for that monsterdick of yours?' Adebisi burst out in laughter, shaking his head as he traced Kenny's spine with his fingers, while his other hand lubed himself up. 'As ready as you can be, then. Relax, it will ease the pain a little.'

But with Kenny pressning his body against him, obviously trying to control his own ragged breathing, he couldn't help it. Finally losing controll over himself, he thrusted in hard with no mercy what so ever.

'Damn!!' Kenny's hands gripped the pipes, squeezing them as if his life depended on it. 'Motherfucker that hurts...!'

'Shhh... Why make the pain last longer by moving in slow? It will pass.' Adebisi planted a kiss on his neck while smiling.

Kenny clenched his jaw, 'Well, it better!'

'Relax. I promise you, soon it will feel nice. You're so tight, little Kenny... I love it.'

'Yeah, that's easy for you to say! You don't have to feel... God damn it! Please, take it easy...!'

Adebisi moved one hand from Kenny's hips to take a firm grip around his nape to secure him. Feeling that the boy was slightly panicking over being streched to what probably felt like the breaking point. 'Schhh...It will pass.'

'Stop, I don't want this anymore...'

'You don't listen to me do you?'

'But it hurts, you fuck...'

With that, Adebisi smothered the remaining words by covering Kenny's mouth, ignoring the hand that desperatly tried to remove it.

Kenny's voice muffled against his palm, with that Adebisi realized the danger in his hand's current position:

'Don't you dare bite me, Kenny. If you think this hurts, you don't want me to get angry.'

His other hand gripped Kenny's dick to get his mind focused on the good parts. He started to slowly jerk him off. In time the boy relaxed a little.

All of a sudden, they heard the door open. Kenny got stiff as a board, tensing every muscle in his body. Making Adebisi holding back a moan, as his dick was being practically strangled over and over again.

Without pulling out of him, without even turning to see who it was, Adebisi breathed out slowly through his nose, and kept his hips still. He tried to grasp some selfcontrol not to pound into the boy, someone watching be damned. But he knew Kenny would never agree to that, he made things clear by the menacing tone in his voice as he muttered: 'Wait your turn, retard.' The guy scrambled. Adebisi smiled. That's respect.

His cheek was against Kenny's as he whispered softly next to his ear: 'Do YOU respect me, Kenny?' He nodded. 'Can I take my hand away?'

He nodded again. Adebisi moved his hand to it's rightful place around the boy's hips again.

'You're doing good, Kenny. You like it?'

'Fuck yes...'

'What did I tell you? The pain goes away.' He started to fuck him harder, kind of missing the noises Kenny made. Hearing them again made him smile.

Adebisi knew that Kenny was afraid to let go of the pipes that his hands currently had a deathgrip of, due to the punishing rythm Adebisi was building up. With that thought in his head, he took a solid grip around Kenny's dick again, at first not moving. The boy was rock hard.

But when Kenny started to move around, he held him tightly in place with his own body. 'Impatient brat, wait for it.' Adebisi smiled from ear to ear, as he could hear Kenny, cursing under his breath. He was soon fisting him hard, making him moan loudly. Adebisi was surprised over how much effect it had on him.

Of course it was nice to hear that the one you're having sex with, enjoyed it.

But the person Adebisi really cared about while fucking someone, was himself.  
Apperantly not this time. Slowing down the rythm so that he could focus on Kenny took some selfcontrol, he had to admit.

When Kenny's hands let go of the safety of the pipes, relying on Adebisi to support him, he was lost and couldn't care less about himself. At the same time as he focused on Kenny, he made sure that each thrust was at the exact right angle to hit that spot that made everyone tremble. Adebisi was quite the expert at this. Their difference in height making it a bit easier. Adebisi had to bend his knees, and didn't have to put an effort into being balls deep inside.

Adebisi grinned at the smaller hands that grabbed at his arm. Adebisi's arm that was curled around Kenny's waist with his hand cupping the boy's balls, was trembling in anticipation when he felt them slightly pull up in his hand. He sucked Kenny's earlobe in, giving it a little nibble. Just like he thought, the move made Kenny spill all over his fist.

'Ah fuck!'

'Good boy.' Usually Kenny got mental when ever he said something like that. But by the power of his orgasm he didn't have the energy to throw a fit. Adebisi made sure to let him ride things out a while longer. Making Kenny whimper both by the blinding sensations that went straight through his body, at the same time that his dick started to be over-sensitive to the touch.

When the last drop was out, Adebisi picked him up like he was no heavier than a milk carton. Kenny frowned in annoyance, his mind now a bit clearer: 'Put me down, I'm not a fuckin---'

Adebisi didn't answer, he wasn't reachable almost, with a feral look in his eyes, he spun Kenny around to face him. The force that Kenny was then shoved with up against the wall, would make anybody cringe who saw it.

Kenny's sentence cut short as the air left his lungs, at the same time his vision lost focus for a couple of seconds. Before he knew it he was facing the wall again, while Adebisi's hands held a bruising grip around his hips. Kenny could tell that Adebisi started to act almost desperate, his thoughts cut off as a large hand gripped his nape, holding him in place. Kenny braced himself as he renewed his grip of those pipes again to keep himself steady.

Adebisi tried to calm himself down enough to let Kenny regain his breathing.

Taking deep, shaking breaths did the trick though until he found his voice. 'What the fuck, man! Are you crazy?'

'Shut up, little Kenny, now it's my turn.'

'Yeah, I get that. But damn...'

Adebisi didn't listen, now that he could focus completely on himself. Like he was used to. After all he wasn't a man that was very happy about breaking old habbits.

Feeling more and more at home, he moaned without holding back every time he was deep in him. He no longer cared who heard them.

Adebisi's head rolled back, soon he cried out, claiming the boy in his clutches. When the orgasm was over, he let go of the grip of his neck.

He had really pinned him to that wall. In his mind Adebisi compared it to a fly stuck in a spider's web, unable to get lose from it's demise. He chuckled and made himself a mental reminder of that comparison. Knowing for a fact that it would simply drive Kenny over the edge by anger, being compared to a fly.

Kenny's shaking legs gave, Adebisi followed him down to the floor.

They sat and just stared for a while, trying their best to slow their breathing. 'What happened to you after I came, man? You lost it completely there for a while, didn't you?'

'Yes, I did. You shouldn't be surprised. Not the first time you've seen it.'

'Yeah, in a situation like this!! Dude, you were scary!'

Adebisi laughed; 'After this, you know, I can't threat you anymore. Not with a good assfucking anyways. I know you would do what ever I told you not to do, just to get it.'

Kenny pretended to retreat to his usual self by scowling, but couldn't keep it up long. 'Probably.'

Getting on their feet, they showered once more before walking out of there. Schillinger was standing outside, one eyebrow raised, while giving them a knowing mysterious smile.


End file.
